To Love a Faun
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Lucy prayed and wished Aslan would take her so she could be happy again. To be with her only love that she had been taken from. And then the train crashed.  Companion story to I'll See You Some Day.


**This is the little companion to 'I'll See You Some Day'. It can be read as a separate though. This story is a little bit of an AU. Considering the train crash wasn't like this in 'The Last Battle'.**

**I typed this from my notebook rather quickly so I'm sorry that its not in very good quality compared to my others. There's not as much detail as in my others. I wasn't able to do a lot of revising cause my attention span was waning. I was writing this during a lot of yelling. Haha.**

**But here you go. Lucy's story.**

To Love a Faun

Lucy Pevensie sat on the window seat in the Professor Kirk's spare room.

She eyed the beautiful armoire that was on the other side of the room with a forlorn expression. A silent tear dribbled down her cheek.

No matter how many times she tried to go back into Narnia it was useless. The armoire was solid wood in the back.

She had stayed in several temporary homes as of late. But now at eighteen; she was able to live where ever she liked.

Unable to stand it any longer she had bought a train ticket to see dear old Professor Kirk who was now in his late eighties.

To be in his manor made Lucy feel closer to Narnia….and Tumnus.

Her hand came up to touch a ring on a golden chain around her slender neck. It was an engagement ring Tumnus had given her. They were to be married the day after the hunt of the White Stag, but it was never meant to be.

The Pevensies had ended up finding the wardrobe by accident resulting in leaving Narnia and not being able to come back. They had all turned back into children again and wearing the same clothes they had been when they came to Narnia.

The ring was still on Lucy's finger even though she had nothing else of Narnia. Aslan had graciously allowed Lucy to have at least one thing to remind her of her beloved Tumnus.

Of course after that, Aslan had allowed Lucy two more trips to Narnia. Only she was devastated to find that three hundred years had passed since her first time in Narnia. She knew Tumnus couldn't possibly be alive.

She had cried herself to sleep the nights she was in Narnia after that.

She could never forget her dearest friend and fiancé.

She kept the engagement ring on a chain around her neck so no one would question why a little girl had such a beautiful ring…an engagement ring at that. She knew if she told anyone about Narnia they would think she was crazy. Especially saying she had been in love with a faun or still was. A mystical creature that wasn't supposed to exist.

The only person to know about it besides her siblings was Professor Kirk, who sympathized her loss and heartbreak.

Lucy never took interest in callers which made Susan chastise her. Lucy couldn't bring herself to date or marry anyone on this earth. It felt like cheating and she couldn't bear doing that to Tumnus.

In fact Lucy wasn't really truly living anymore. Narnia and above all…Tumnus were her life. They were taken from her leaving her with nothing.

She wished and hoped for Aslan to take her to His Country. Pain and heartbreak could be over for her and she could see Tumnus again.

"Lucy your family is waiting for you at the train station," Professor Kirk announced at the door entrance. He gave a worried smile as he saw Lucy's sorrowful expression.

Lucy's siblings and parents had come to the train station to pick her up.

"Alright," Lucy sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You'll see him some day." Professor Kirk laid a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy sighed as they boarded the train. She hated leaving the Professor's home.

She settled down with a book to read on the way home not knowing what else to do.

She was only half-heartedly reading it as the train gave a horrible lurch.

Suddenly people began to scream before the train became ablaze. Beginning to blow up. Another train had crashed into theirs.

Lucy's family were all screaming with the others in horror. But somehow Lucy felt an odd peace settling over her. It was like Aslan was telling her not to be afraid of perishing.

The flames engulfed their train car, surrounding the passengers quickly.

Agony gripped Lucy but she ignored the heat of the flames at the sight she saw. "Tumnus," she whispered softly as the flames swallowed her and a scream was emitted from her lips.

There was Tumnus in front of her. He held out his arms to her, beckoning her to come to him.

Lucy flew into them with a cry mixed with sheer agony and joy at seeing him.

Tumnus surrounded her with his arms as the flames kept licking around them both. He was shielding and protecting her from the fire and pain like an angel.

She fainted suddenly, all of it too much to bear as suddenly her world turned white. But she knew she was safe.

Lucy knew she must have died as her vision came back slowly. She realized she was by a river. The most beautiful river she had ever seen.

Something was holding her she also realized. A hand was stroking her hair and her face was pressed against a bare chest.

"Tumnus?" Lucy breathed in question. Was she dreaming?

"Lucy, ssshh," Tumnus said softly, "Yes it's me." He chuckled with a relieved tone.

"Oh Tumnus! It's really you!" Lucy cried out and threw her arms around the faun's neck.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she looked up at him. And for the first time after eight years she was finally really seeing his face.

He was so young looking; he could have been her age. He was beautiful in Lucy's eyes.

She caressed his face with her hands lovingly. This was wonderful it was almost too good to be true. But it was—and very real indeed.

"Oh how I've missed you." Tumnus closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "It's been too long, my love." Tears were flowing down his face as well.

"I'll never leave you again!" Lucy held onto the faun tightly with a small sob.

"Never." Tumnus smiled before kissing her with all of his might.

"It's time to join the others," Aslan announced, coming before them with a knowing smile on his face.

The young rejoined couple got up and followed hand in hand.

Nothing would ever separate the two again.

**Review!**


End file.
